<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Absquatulate🌺 by angrybirdcr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605939">Absquatulate🌺</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr'>angrybirdcr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cliche, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been friends with Seb for a long time. One day you get the unexpected best opportunity of your career, to be the Personal Assistant of none other than Seb himself. It would all have been perfect had you not harbored secret romantic feelings for him. All it takes it’s one freezin night, a hasty party and a backstabbing comment for you to admit your feelings for him. Will he return them? or Will he turn his back on you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Stan x You, Sebastian Stan x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⦃⤜🌺⤛ absquatulate: to leave somewhere abruptly ⦄<br/>**Sebastian Stan x Personal Assistant! Reader**</p><p>A/N: This fic was written for TUMBLRS @iguessweallcrazyithinktho ‘s writing challenge. This is also my first ever SEBASTIAN STAN RPF!! So, a few cups of coffee later and a chosen theme song on repeat this is the result. Needless to say, once again what it was supposed to be a one shot ended up being a two-parter!! I hope that it was good enough! </p><p>**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT claim to know SEBASTIAN STAN, his family, close friends or any of his acquaintances (including any other actors, actresses or people from the artistic industry that could be mentioned) Nor do I have any personal inside knowledge of their private life. This is for entertainment purposes only.**<br/> **Pictures are taken from the internet and are only for reference, credits go to owner. Edits are mine**<br/>**You can also find me on AO3 HERE!**</p><p>PROMPT: “You are freezin! Jesus!”<br/>(Theme Song): Love Me Now by John Legend</p><p>WARNINGS: PG-13. Fluff and some drama? (Because we all need some good ol’ cliché from time to time, right?), one easily hateful OFC for the sake of the story, brief mentions of RP! Chris Evans, RDJ, Anthony Mackie, Scarlett Johansson and Letitia Wright, Language! (Just a few words), Friends to lovers? IF ANY OF THESE TRIGGER YOU PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/gd0KMzN">
    
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>

</h2>
  <h2>
    <strong>⤜🌺⤛</strong>
  </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey man! Gonna catch the flies there!” Mackie said chuckling before taking a sip of his beer</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Huh</em>?!” Seb furrowed brows in confusion, catching Mac’s mischievous smirk “What?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>C’mon</em>! You’ve been gaping at her since we arrived… she must be feeling the burn behind her back!” He said about the deep staring he was doing at you</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about!!” Seb snorted playing clueless just as he felt Chris hand over his shoulder</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Look bud</em>, you know that we’re not judging anyone here. She’s actually a  pretty and smart woman, we wouldn’t dare to judge you if you were into her… unless of course you don’t want anything with her...” He briefly paused to sip his beer and to look at you, who were in complete oblivion as you seemed lost into your own conversation with Letitia and Scarlett. “If that is the case, then I hope you don’t mind but I would take my shot!” He smirked saying that, knowing how it would irk his still-in-denial friend</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey! <em>No</em>, don’t you dare Chris! She’s off limits, my friend, she’s too pure for this messed up world we work on” Seb said sighing</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You are so not asking for my input here but I’m gonna give it to you anyway...” Robert finally jumped in, having been silently listening up to the whole thing with a knowing smirk on his face while simply enjoying his cocktail “What the hell are you talking about Sebastian?” He dramatically asked  scrunching up his face, causing them to chuckle “Doesn’t she work as an VIP’s assistant? She’s more than used to what we do and whatnot, if that is what you are gonna use as an excuse for not pursuing her, then I call that rubbish!” He said making Seb go speechless as red crimson adorned his features. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We are just jokin’ ma man! Don’t take it so seriously! ” Mackie chimed in patting his back “But for real Seb, are you really sure that you’re not into her? Cuz’ I’m tellin’ ya that look you were just giving to her...<em>maaaann</em>... it’s just too ‘intimate’ for me, if you ask me!” He said dragging the last word, making him arch his brows in realization</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>I--I d...</em>” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Seb!” You called him cutting him off before he could answer. A big smile on your face and a glint on your eyes that could uplift anyone’s spirit. You shyly approached the men, still wary of who they were, no matter how many times you had seen them it still gave you goosebumps to be around so many famous people. “I am sorry! Did I interrupt you guys?” They all kindly smiled back at you, not before giving Seb a hard time with knowing smirks between themselves</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not at all dear! You’re more than welcome to join the club!” RDJ said with his typical dazzling smirk, you felt heat rush beneath your cheeks</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We were just talking about you!” Makcie said making your eyes pop at it, a cold shiver shocking your senses,<em> ‘they were talking about me?’ </em>you thought in fear before Chris added “Don’t worry sweetheart, only good things we promise” He said winking at you</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>‘Did Chris Evans just flirted with me?’</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You froze in place with a stoic face, feeling your heart pound inside your chest. <em>‘God, this is indeed a crazy night!’</em> You thought watching them rushing away giving you two some space, in full ignorance of what just transfixed a few moments ago, but not missing Sebastian’s mortified expression</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did I say something?” You softly said barely above a whisper, finally locking eyes with him</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh? <em>No</em>! Not at all, doll… Just the guys being them...” There it was, his beautiful smile that you could swear he only ever gave to you, a perfect ear-to-ear toothy smile that reached his eyes “You look happy! I mean more than usual, did something good happen?” He asked touching your arm, sending shivers down your spine and your pulse to go erratic</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Yeah!..I--I </em>mean, I got the job Sebby!!” You beamed, still strongly holding your phone on your hands “My boss just called me and told me! I have a meeting first thing tomorrow morning!!” You couldn’t hold back your excitement. You had been working hard for the past few years to get this promotion, you would no longer be just an errands girl but an actual assistant, another step into the right direction for you. It was one of the reasons why you were invited to the event you were currently in, that and your unbreakable friendship with Seb who greatly insisted you to come to. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t expect him to hug you out in the open, where all his friends could see you, nor for you to hug him back either, fully clinging into his neck as his hands circled your waist. Your reverie was just that overwhelming, his warmth enveloping you to the core, his intoxicating smell filling your nostrils and his face nuzzled into the crook of your neck… too perfect, too surreal… then reality hits like a bucket of ice water. You two separated with flushed heated cheeks and a slightly embarrassing abrupt end to it. You cleared your throat</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“I’m sorry…</em> I am just too excited for this. Do you know how long I have been waiting for this?!” Just like that the awkwardness was replaced by your contagious excitement as you both laughed at it</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am so so so happy for you! You absolutely deserve it! You must tell me how it goes!” He beamed at you with an amused expression. “This definitely calls for celebration, and you don’t get to turn it down!!” He teased you caressing your chin in between his thumb and index finger, a custom that he had acquired throughout the years. You nodded knowing he was right, this deserved to be celebrated. So, you did it, enjoying his company and that of his friends who were, slowly but surely, becoming yours as well</p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>⤜🌺⤛</strong>
  </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sun rays were breaking through the sheer curtains, as faint heated light to caress your skin, making you stir and to open your eyes. You stretched your arms into the soft sheets, a wide grin adorned your face reminiscing the events of the prior night. You remembered his hands on your body as you happily danced to the enticing beat booming through the air, it was a slow sensual but innocent dance of calculated movements and ample smiles. You had never had so much at these events before and surviving to his friends endless bantering, you were certain that there was some kind of inner joke among them that you were clearly unaware of, but you paid it no mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You  woke up to the satisfaction of having had a wonderful night by the hand of one of your best friends. You didn’t waste any time in getting ready for your meeting, <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F831547518688881232%2F&amp;t=Y2E2ZjRiOTczNjYyYjE5NDY4MTY1MjM1N2EzNGRlMWVhODRmNzcxMiwwZDk1NjJiYjg5MTk1YWYzYzk1M2QyMTVmOGE4ZDdiMzBlNDlhM2Rm&amp;ts=1600816679">casual yet professional</a> was the code, grabbing your things and your favorite coffee and pastry along the way you were ready for what was to come, or so you thought...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>⤜🌺⤛</strong>
  </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Oh</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Oh no…</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You thought as you read the words inked on the contract, making you freeze in place, thankfully you were already seated otherwise you believe you would have made a ridicule outta yourself. You swallowed the lump forming on your throat and slightly shook your head hearing your name being called.<em> ‘This is not happening!!</em> <em>Oh, Lord…’ </em>Your mind was going a thousand miles an hour, this was your dream job but not your dream celebrity, dread filled you, <em>‘Why on earth it had to be HIM!’ </em>You felt your heart bursting as if internally having a freak out party.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you ok? Or Is there anything wrong with the contract?” Mrs. Johnson, your boss, asked concerned about your momentum</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>No</em>, everything looks about right, just a bit taken back by my first client, that’s all” You feigned your best smile despite the inner struggle that had your heart crawling up your throat and all air in your lungs becoming thick, you could not believe your dream just got more complicated. She chuckled</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess that anyone would react the same way if they found out that they would be working for Sebastian Stan himself, especially now as his Marvel projects are growing” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>‘Oh, you have no idea!’</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “But, didn’t you tell me a while that you were well acquainted with him? If so then this wouldn’t be that difficult if not an easier task for you”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah..<em> Humm--We…</em> We are actually friends, yeah longtime friends. So, you’re right about that.” You stammered trying to recover from the shock she just gave you, while nervously scribbling your signature down, sealing your fate with your own hands…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s great then! I look forward to your performance, you know how important this is. If you do well this could easily become your breakthrough!” She beamed with confidence in you, you could not disappoint her. She had after all been the one to help you a great deal into being where you now were. Even if this would probably be the hardest challenge of your life, you had to pull through...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you ma’am, I will not fail you” You shook hands, holding a copy file of your contract with you</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you ready to start right away?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Your eyes popped at the question, quickly smiling to mask your shock “I mean, yeah sure!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Very well then, because we must start today. He’s been waiting for us to get him the best match for the job and there’s a load of work to be done as he’s soon to start press for Infinity War” She said handing you the files with the details “Here you can find this week's agenda, we printed it for you. Main events and highlighted for recognition. The rest will continue to be worked on via your email, so you must keep an eye to that and the other tasks we’ll be working them on the way” You grasped everything that you could take in from the files, a few things had to be done the same day and a lot more the following one “Best of lucks honey!” She sweetly said, dismissing you for the day</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stood up with wobbly legs towards the exit, you walked with your head held high smiling until you made it to your car. Once you plopped down on the seat and closed the door you let out a frustration-filled inward scream, your head resting over the steering wheel. You leaned back on the seat trying to recover your breath, giving a pep talk to yourself</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>‘You can do this, he’s just your friend but now he’s your client. Be professional, get the work done, don’t get involved!’</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You repeated it like a mantra hoping that the more you said it, the more it would ingrain on your mind. But it wasn’t helping, at all. Yet, you had to do it. You awoke the engine to drive till his place. <em>‘Oh, what a way to start the day!!’</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>⤜🌺⤛</strong>
  </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>‘This is the same man that you have known for the past few years, he’s no stranger to you’ </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You told yourself for the umpteenth time as you finally arrived at his place. One last sharp intake of air and grabbing your bag you make your way to his door. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>‘Here goes nothing…’</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good Morning Seb!” You smiled</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, <em>Doll</em>! Good Morning! Come in!” He greeted you with curved up lips, looking like a complete eye candy in <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F2251868552181116%2F&amp;t=MjkxZTcwZTJlMWUxMTVjNTcwNGU4NGNlZGRiN2FkYTk1NDE0MmJmNyxjNWUzNDM4ZDRhM2E1ZWFlODUwNzY3ZWZiNmM3ODdhZjQ2ZGIyOWZi&amp;ts=1600816679">khaki pants and burgundy t-shirt joined by the simplicity of a wrist watch</a>, and just the perfect amount of stubble on “Not that I mind such a pleasant visit from you, but I am expecting my new PA to arrive soon” He said walking back to his coffee, you can’t but chuckle at that. He looks back at you cryptically “<em>What</em>?!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I believe you don’t have to wait anymore...” You said setting your bag at the entrance and stridding to him with the agenda in hand, that you gently place <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F495607133993336794%2F&amp;t=YzM3YWZiOTVmNjQ5NjM5YmE1NGE1ODE3NGNhNDkzYmI2ZjZhOGFkMCwzMDRkYWVmNDAyYjcxNjVkYjM5YTJhOWJmZDY0MTI2ZmJhMzIzNjgy&amp;ts=1600816679">on the counter</a></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you mean hun?” He furrowed brows putting down his cup. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Jeez how can he manage to make something as simple as that to look so hot?’  You shook your head at the thought</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>I mean…</em> that you just let her in...” You innocently smirked letting what you just said sink in, you could see the wheels turning inside his head and you almost burst out laughing looking his eyes glint in recognition</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my God! That means that you and I...<em>Sweetheart</em>, that’s amazing!” He grinned not losing any time to hug you, you prayed for him not to feel your racing heart at such closeness, his lotion covered skin with hints of his enticing shower gel mercilessly attacking your nostrils. His hands tightly pressed on your back only adding to your nervousness, not of it being your first day at the job but out of fear that he would notice your dilemma. You let out a shaky breath as you felt his arms loosen up</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Yeah</em>, I found out this morning. I hope that it’s ok with you.<em> If not I could...</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s perfect!” He cut you off beaming, like a child who just got a gift  “I didn’t expect this, but they couldn’t have chosen a better person for the job. You know me better than anyone else after all..” He said in a huffed breath, <em>‘if only you knew, you wouldn’t be saying that</em>’ you thought, fully unaware of just how much it had affected him too. He couldn’t fight the excitement that filled his veins at hearing those words outta you, for this only meant that you would be working closely together</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re right on that one. <em>However</em>...” You started lowering your gaze to the floor, missing that way the anxious look popping up on his eyes. He rubbed his hands together with a slightly clenched jaw “We know each other on a personal level not a professional one. So, we’re gonna have to work hard for this relationship to work, not to sound cocky but I’m pretty good at my job so I will only need you to openly talk to me about everything you like and whatnot. Your input on the matters and I will take it from there” You could literally feel a switch being turned on, the moment that you gleamed speaking about your job. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His eyes lost into the smile tugging on your lips, he could see you moving them, words coming out, probably. But he wasn’t listening to them as he felt the familiar spark that awoke inside him whenever you were close to him. Maybe Chris was right, maybe he was not looking at you the way he used to do before, but how could he? When he had, after all, seen you blossom into this wonderful hardworking woman that he used to hang around during his teenage years, right in front of his eyes. But you couldn’t find that out, not right now anyways for you had to work together</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you hear what I just said?” You asked him, noticing how he clearly must have been on his own world given the lost puppy look on his face, you chuckled at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry <em>what</em>?!” He was baffled at his mishap, clearing out his throat in a failed attempt for you to see it, gulping the last of his coffee. Almost, coughing it up feeling your hands resting on his biceps</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I said, finish getting ready because we have to go. We have quite a few things to do on the agenda today, then afterwards you will be free to come back home if you wish” You finished releasing your light hold on his arms, taking back the agenda from the counter</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ok, <em>sure</em>… yeah! Get comfy and I’ll be right back” He said, setting his cup on the dishwasher as you took a seat on the couch to wait for him. True to his word, he was back in no time</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ready?” You said</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Absolutely! Let’s go!” He said with the same voice that always made your heart skip a beat</p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>⤜🌺⤛</strong>
  </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You could not believe how well you worked together. Not only it was so easy to get it done but it was such an enjoyable experience that you were adding to your resume. It was the complete opposite of others’ experiences, where you heard terrifying stories of them getting midnight calls for the silliest reasons to the blood curling yelling of some. Maybe it was because Sebastian was a gentleman, that you doubted that even if someone else would have been in your place it wouldn’t have made a difference on his respectful and kind treatment, or maybe it was just because you knew each other so well that no boundaries were ever crossed. What to do and what not to do, faster decision making process and more efficient meetings management.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You could not lie and say that it was a bed of roses, because it wasn’t. You did have your disagreements and small fights over certain things but you would have been surprised if it hadn’t been that way, for nothing is ever that perfect. Especially at times when he would be acting so gentlemanly, opening up doors for you, letting you walk in first, not forgetting important dates like your birthday or first day on the job and whatnot to say about his protectiveness during events, if not for the identifying badge hanging from your neck many could have easily mistaken you for a date, something that you had discussed with him about. It wasn’t good to have unnecessary gossip roaming around, yet it wasn’t that big of a concern to you for he had Marvel’s entire PR team to look after him and your face and name being linked to him wasn’t any new, as you had been seen with him on multiple occasions even before working as his PA, you were always dubbed as his “close friend”. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So,<a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F831547518686745717%2F&amp;t=OTgwMjFlYjFhNjk4NDgxZWZlMTYzYjdiZGQxN2U2NDhkYjY2ZDBlMiwxNzZiZGQ0Nzc5YWMwZDZlYzQ4YWVmNGYzMTk3NDFhNjI5ZWRlOGY5&amp;ts=1600816679"> here you were now.</a> Months after that first heart stopping day awaiting for him on the set of the reshooting scenes for Avengers IW. You were so lost in thought, sitting on a bench reviewing of his schedule on your phone that at first you missed the sultry voice calling your name, until they called you again</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh! I’m sorry Chris! I didn’t hear you!” You said, a bit embarrassed at the situation, standing up to greet him</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No worries, you looked quite focused on it” He said pointing at your device, you nodded</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, gotta make sure I miss a thing” You chuckled with him</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess that you’re waiting for Seb?” You once again nodded “He should be out pretty soon, we just finished our scenes together a few minutes ago” You could see he was still on his<a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F53550683057554077%2F&amp;t=NDBiZjBmOWY2NWExZTRlNTRlZjczYTkyODhjNmJjZDQxN2NjYjY5ZSw2ZmJiZmY4NDkwM2Y4ZjJiMWU4Y2UxNTc3Zjk4NjBkYzQxNGM5NTIw&amp;ts=1600816679"> ‘Nomad’/Captain America Infinity War attire</a> “How has it been working with him?” He asked leaning on the wall next to you, a cold bottle of water in hand</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, you know him! He’s the ever gentlemanly type, so it has been good so far. Nothing to complain about...” You smiled, tucking your lower lip with your teeth</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You two are quite close, aren’t you?” He teased you, you could see it in his eyes. In the past months, you have come across to interact with Seb’s cast mates quite often, unavoidably becoming closer to them too. Chris was definitely as playful and adorkable as you read on the internet but despite his charm and greek-god looks, your heart only missed a beat for someone else. However, there was no denying his affect on you, he was an alluring man after all,  and his every motion and words could turn the entire world around you into a faded blur, but nothing ever happened between you beyond your innocent banter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s a special man to me. You know that much already <em>Cap</em>… ” You smirked back arching a brow, you hated his guts sometimes, but you had no one to blame for it but yourself for you had been the one to mistakenly half babbled your feelings for Seb to him during a party a few weeks ago. Oh and how much he had fun teasing you with it...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I might <em>yeah</em>… But does <em>he</em>?” He fired back making your mouth agape utterly speechless, you felt the heat on your cheeks as he let out his signature convo of his deep belly laugh and boob grab. It was bound to happen for you to follow him into the reverie, your own laugh echoing on the space among his. In that moment you heard Seb’s voice calling you</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, <em>Doll</em>! Just finished on here” He looked at you with narrowed eyes that discreetly kept going back and forth between Chris and you, or so he thought to be discreet. You felt your mouth go dry at the sight of his just-showered appearance but it was easily overpowered by the amusement of Chris’ face “Hey, pal!” He patted Chris’ back</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>OK</em>, now that the man of the moment arrived I’ll take that as my leave...” He said with a smirk on, lowering down to drop a peck on your cheek “See you around!” He said as he walked away, leaving you with a crazy mix of bothered and amused just as your eyes locked with Sebs</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?!” You furrowed brows at him, trying to wave his reaction, he couldn’t be jealous, could he? As quickly as that thought came it went</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is there something that I should know about?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? What do you mean?” You slightly tilted your head to the side</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm… Err… Between you and Chris I mean?” He said casually rubbing his nape. You laughed, not a funny smirk, not a mocking chuckle either but a hearty laugh that had his heart racing in an odd match with <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F720576009122785044%2F&amp;t=YjgyZmM5MDc3ZGM3YzQ5NjVjMmI2Yjk0NTcyYjMxYTNmOTg4Mzc3MSw1ODA4NDRlOGIzMTNmYTU4NWUxNGE0ZTA4NDdlN2JkYzkxOTMwMzVh&amp;ts=1600816679">The loading circle</a> openly displayed on his face. You took a sharp intake of air before continuing</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, <em>Sebby</em>!” You used the tender nickname that you used a long time ago, feeling somewhat foreign due to the pass of time but at the same time soft and sweet like home “No” You answered in a more composed demeanor “We’re just friends, and he likes to tease the life outta me but no sparks ignite between us if that’s what you’re thinking about” You said with all sincerity pouring from your eyes and effectively filling up his heart, not that you knew about just yet. “Why would you think that though?” You honestly asked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No reason” He flatly said, however visibly relaxed at your answer. You shrugged</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Ok, ok…</em> Are you ready? We must leave for your 3pm appointment” You said checking your wrist watch once again. You looked up to meet the unreadable yet profound expression shooting from his gorgeous eyes. He nodded following your lead, coming to a stop as you reached the parking lot. “Oh! And before I forget, not that that is a luxury I can afford but...” You rambled “We have the promotional party this weekend...<em>Hmmm do you…? I mean--are you?</em>” You stammered, feeling embarrassed at your own inability to utter such a simple question, it didn’t help the smirk that was carved on his face, you could not avoid the tugging at your heart in anxious waiting of his answer</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You mean to ask if I’m bringing a date?” You nodded “No,<em> I am not…</em>” You unconsciously let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding “Unless… bringing my beautiful sexy PA hooked on my arm counts as one” He arched his eyebrow making you both chuckle</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>‘Did he just… yeah, he just called me sexy… I’m not imagining things’ </em>You thought</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, you got me there” You said as you both got inside the car “Although, I’m not sure about the ‘sexy’ part of your statement for my gown will certainly be as fancy as my credit card and budget allows me to. So, my apologies in advance” You teased back ignoring the glint of his eye as you turned up the engine to life </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’ll see about that” He said with a smile plastered on his face as he choose the music for your ride</p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>⤜🌺⤛</strong>
  </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The fresh flowery smell of your shower gel ingrained on your pores, perfectly matching the enthralling notes of your fragrance lingering on the air. You graciously motioned your hands into the last touches of your updo hairstyle while admiring on the mirror the<a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F46513808640315662%2F&amp;t=OTU4NzM1YTkxMjkzNjY5ZGEyMzg2ZmQ2OTA2NTc3MGFiNWFkY2YyNyw5YjVlYzBiNjg0Y2M2OGQzNjI4NGQ0MjYwYjg4NDg5OTg4MmZiY2Jj&amp;ts=1600816679"> bright makeup </a>you had on, it was not really your thing to <em>‘doll-up’ </em>however you were quite proud that those weeks you spent watching those youtube and instagram tutorials really paid off. What you were not expecting was to hear the doorbell ring. You reluctantly stood up to reach for it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You carefully looked through the camera showing you a delivery guy with a box in hand. You opened up to be greeted by a kind guy confirming your identity. You had no idea what it was or who sent it to you but it was indeed addressed to you, so you scribbled down your signature and took the package in</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank You!” You said closing the door as you suspiciously eyed the item up and down looking up for any indication of sender, sadly finding none. You set the package on the counter as you opened it up to inspection its contents. Your eyes went wide as saucers watching the items inside. There was a beautiful red box with a bow, you carefully undid it to find a gorgeous<a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F584975439093215566%2F&amp;t=NGRmMGNmNzIzMzBiNTVmOTMwOGUxYWI0ZjU1NGYyN2YxODFkMWJjOCw5MDFkNDRhNDE2YTQ2ODc1MDQyN2UxZDJlY2RjMjAyMjJmNzQzMzQ2&amp;ts=1600816679"> long, off the shoulders, red gown with a deep leg slit. </a>You couldn’t take your eyes off of it, it was definitely a thousand times more dazzling than your intended chosen navy blue one. You set it aside as you took in the next small box, ‘this is not real!’ You thought as you grabbed the <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F640355640745247968%2F&amp;t=NGVjYzczNDAwYzQwNGIyYWFlZDAxOGJiYzliNmI5YThkYWQ1MDk4YyxmMzA5YTJlNmMyODY2N2EyODlkMmZkZDA4MDg2ODFmZDY1MzU1ZTQy&amp;ts=1600816679">glittering pair of heels</a> in your size that you were wanting since a while ago! Not only that but there it came too, the perfect matching clutch bag. Now, your doubts seemed to evaporate as too who could have possibly sent them to you, there could only be one person in the entire world to, not only know your sizes so well but, to selflessly take the time and to spend the money to give you all of these… “<em>Sebastian</em>…” His name easily left your lips just on time to answer your phone </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I hope that you received my gift” Seb’s alluring voice came from the other side of the line, sending pleasurable shivers down your spine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I did and <em>I love it</em>...So, I was right…<em> it was you</em>” The words laced with pleasant acknowledgement</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you expect it to be from someone else?” He cautiously questioned you, unbeknownst to you dread filled shook his core at the implication of you receiving such lavish gifts from someone else, not that he would openly admit that to you right now</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>There’s no other but you…</em>” The words leaving your lips before you had time to take them back “...it had your name scribbled all over it… I am after all to walk down by your arm tonight” Your lips curved up in a smile at it</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Well</em>, then I guess that I’ll see later then, doll” He said dropping the call after hearing you nod. You didn’t know how fast his heart was beating by that simple call, you couldn’t see the deep blush adorning his cheeks nor the long sigh that left him. Oh, how much you would pay to have watched the victory fist in the air he made, had you known about it…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A giddy laugh left your body as butterflies freely danced inside your stomach, all of a sudden the previous nervousness of the event transformed into a night to look forward to. You might have be working on but it was your best friend, the one that you secretly loved</p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>⤜🌺⤛</strong>
  </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>
<strong>A/N: Thank You so much for reading! All feedback is more than welcome!</strong> Please let me know in the comments what did you think of Seb x reader’s friendship? What do you think that will happen next? <strong>Stay tuned for tomorrow’s second part!! </strong>
</h2>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p><em> <strong>Note 1 (*):</strong> </em> <em> I do not know the name of this model of this face claim (If any of you know and would like to let me know, I’d appreciate it). I do know she’s modeling </em> <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.sherrihill.com%2Fstyle-53368%2F53368.html&amp;t=OGMxODhlMzMxY2E2Y2MyZjhkYjg1MmNiYzZiZmNiYjdlMjc5OTk1ZixlNjVlMGQxODAzOGI3ZjA2MmZmZGI4OTY3OThiODBlNzEwMjg1ODU1&amp;ts=1600816679"> <strong> <em>THIS DRESS #53368 from Sherry Hill. </em> </strong> </a></p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p><em> <strong>Note 2: </strong> </em> <em>I do not know if this was right but the </em> <strong> <em>prompt </em> </strong> <em>for this fic can be found on the </em> <strong> <em>2nd part </em> </strong> <em>as it fitted better on the story, you’ll see :)</em></p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>THANK YOU FOR READING!! 💖</strong>
  </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>⤜🌺⤛</strong>
  </h2>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**Note: There’s a small hint at this TUMBLR's challenge’s creator @iguessweallcrazyithinktho almost at the end of the story. Let’s see if you can find it :)**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>⤜🌺⤛</b>
</h2><p>The long awaited time had arrived, you watched his limo park in front of your apartment and you felt the time stop watching him get out of it to greet you</p><p>“<em>Wow</em>… ” He said in astonishment “You look simply ravishing tonight!” His words making you feel somewhat conscious of your looks but it was overridden by the warmth that engulfed you by his closeness</p><p>“Thank you! You look quite dashing yourself <em>Mister</em>…” You answered admiring his<a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F476607573061757741%2F&amp;t=Y2UwMzhkZmM1ZGZhNDdkZDc0MjkwMjNhMGU3YTdlNDU3MmNjZDgwMyxRQnhUUVRhNg%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AgmEdYPWOo7LQsSkhsT2c6w&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fangrybirdcr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630057488042098688%2Fabsquatulate-2&amp;m=1&amp;ts=1601057295"> all black attire</a> that only made his eyes pop</p><p>“Shall we?” You nodded as he smirked at your look,  guiding you towards the limo with his hand on your lower back</p><p>In no time you arrived at the location, your nerves rising up again. Multiple times you had assisted these events, but in all honesty it never became less nerve-wrecking.</p><p>“You’ll be fine, <em>sweetheart</em>. Just stay by me” He calmly said</p><p>“Shouldn’t I be the one to tell you these things?” You both chuckled at that as you watched him get out of the limo, going around to open the door for you to get out too. The flashes going on left and right almost to a blinding state, something that could easily make anyone fall down to their knees at losing all sight but it was something that you avoided only by his guiding hand secured around your waist. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>‘Seb! Over here!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>‘Sebastian is she your girlfriend?’</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>‘Sebastian your date looks dashing tonight! Are you taken?’</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>The endless questions being thrown his way, about him, about you, about everything. You never got used to it, neither did he but he had to face them anyway. Step by step he directed you on the red carpet until it was time for him to do his poses alone. You become entertained by greeting the other staff and crew members as well as other stars. </p><p>Everything went smooth as possible for a night filled with so many people. It was now time to mingle around. A part that you always dreaded, as opposed to what everyone thinks about it, it’s not all glamour and buzz, there’s always this uncomfortable moment where everyone starts to form their own groups and you must either select one or to remain alone sharing your sorrows with the bartender. You were glad to have found some kind of solace in Seb’s friends, your friends now too if you were to be honest.</p><p>“<em>So</em>, how did you find everything tonight?” Letitia asked you, she being one of the first ones that you became friends with</p><p>“Same old I guess, you know that I never really got used to these things” You chuckled, taking a sip of the fancy champagne that was placed on your hands </p><p>“None of us ever do, but with time it just gets more bearable as you start to know more people to actually talk, talk, to” Scarlett added, making you glad of knowing them both</p><p>“Needless to say it but <em>gurrrl </em>you look dazzling tonight!” Letitia said making heat flush beneath your cheeks</p><p>“Yeah, <em>well</em>, must thank Sebastian for that” You mindlessly said before realizing what you said, your eyes going wide in realization <em>“I mean…He–</em>” Frustration filled you as you couldn’t find the right words to explain it</p><p>“<em>Hey</em>… It’s ok, we are all friends here, <em>hun</em>. He’s a great guy and a very fortunate one to have you in his life. Especially on the line of work we do, true relationships are a blessing” Scarlett said coming to your rescue, you sighed with a smile. And that way your night went, between laughs and interesting conversations with the girls and cast. <em>Until the spell broke…</em></p><p><em>A long night, a lot of drinks…</em> you do the math and the result will unequivocally be at least one guaranteed trip to the restroom. Nothing remarkable, unless you count coming out from it to accidentally overhear a conversation that you wish to have never listened to. There it was <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F45810121203695395%2F&amp;t=ZjkxNDk1MGQ5NTkyMGRkOGNkM2Q5ZjdlMGQxM2NjYTM2NDAyNGM0NixRQnhUUVRhNg%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AgmEdYPWOo7LQsSkhsT2c6w&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fangrybirdcr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630057488042098688%2Fabsquatulate-2&amp;m=1&amp;ts=1601057295">Alyssa Carson</a>*, she was a beautiful woman that could be easily mistaken as a model and completely opposite to you in terms of work ethic and morals too. Once a long time ago was your co-worker and to some extent a friend, with whom things had gone south the moment she openly expressed her rivalry against you for the position you now had. The second you were appointed as Sebastian’s PA, never again did she speak with you. Not that you minded, had she been talking with anyone else you would have simply turned your back to it but it was him that she was flirting with, it was Seb.</p><p>“You look very handsome tonight Mister Stan” She flirtatiously said, her hand slyly rested over his forearm, he seemed unfazed?! Or so you wished him to be, but you wouldn’t blame him if it was otherwise</p><p>“Thank You Miss Carson, likewise” He stoically said</p><p>“Please forgive my boldness here, Sebastian, but why are you still working with her when you could be doing so much better than that??” His name leaving her lips sounded strange and rough to him, while to you there was no doubt in your mind who the ‘her’ was on this conversation</p><p>“<em>Excuse me?</em>” Seb asked with furrowed brows, clearly taken aback by the question “What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I know this sounds completely out of place of me to say but I do not think that she’s the more fitted person for the job of assisting you and possibly to represent you in the near future…” She paused, lowering her gaze as if trying to add drama to the moment</p><p>“<em>Really</em>? And why would you think such a thing Miss Carson?” He asked her with a firm tone and straightened up shoulders, he was evidently bothered by her invasive approach </p><p>“There are things you don’t know, it is really not my place to tell them… but I do care for you very much and I would hate to see you get hurt by her” You felt the anger rising inside you with her every word,<em> ‘what on earth was she on about with this?</em>’ you thought</p><p>“<em>Ok</em>… So, according to you” He said distastefully pointing at her “What could that possibly be? Huh!?” He arched a brow, anxiously waiting for her reply</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>, I’m so sorry that you must find out this way <em>but</em>…” She once again paused, this time around biting her lip in a failed attempt at seducing him, there was no interested on his part other than politeness to a guest “You know we used to work together, for a long time we were really close with each other until one day she slipped and spilled her true feelings…How can you expect her to do what’s the best for you professionally when the she only took this job because she’s infatuated with you?” She venomously said making you loudly gasp, which you only became aware of by the looks of people turning your way, including him</p><p>“<em>Alyssa</em>!” You called her “How dare you?!” You admonish her bluntness, although her reasoning was wrong you could not deny that there was some truth to her words…</p><p>“Look at this! She graces us with her presence!” She devilishly smirked at you “Are you going to deny my words now that he found out?” She taunted you, weighting your reaction and inwardly hoping for you to lash out, except that you didn’t have that in mind</p><p>
  <em> ‘This was not happening to you…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Embarrassment</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Betrayal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shame</em>
</p><p>You froze in place as a turmoil of emotions filled you, a cold sweat transpired on your pores and your heart pounded like a rumbling thunder in anxiety. There was no shame in the pure feelings you felt towards the man that you admired, you could easily admit to that…<em> but this was not the way you expected him to find out about it, nor the place and definitely not under the scrutinizing eyes of others.</em></p><p>But it was his face, his shocked expression, what hit your core in the worst of ways. Could you blame him? Your momentary silence could easily be taken as an agreement to every single word of her statement, even if that wasn’t the case. Given any other given time of the day and on a different setting you would have beaten her down without flinching. But,<em> right now? </em>You only wished for the floor beneath you to give way and to swallow you whole as you felt the frustration-filled tears pool up on your eyes. You deeply inhaled filling up your lungs with much needed oxygen before mustering up every ounce of courage that you had left inside you to throw your iciest glare at Alyssa</p><p>“<em>You</em>” You turned to her with clenched fists “You poisonous snake!” You uttered through gritted teeth, whisper-yelling as not to call any more unnecessary attention towards you, for at this point most of the ones that had looked your way were now back at their own businesses “I knew that you were low but not this fuckin’ much… Making up lies in order to shake the floor beneath me? And at a public event at that?” You felt the rush of the adrenaline coursing through your veins as you confronted her, consciously ignoring Sebastian’s glaze and trying to remain as stoic and level headed as you could be</p><p>“Hah? <em>Me</em>? Weren’t you the one who confessed such feelings to me? So, how is it wrong for me to tell our client to look after himself?” She said with a mocking tone, at that moment there was nothing that you wished more than for your fist to connect with her face, but you held back for Sebastian’s sake. You could read the headlines inside</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>‘Sebastian Stan’s PA viciously attacks party guest’</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>‘The Winter Soldier lost face at assistant’s poor behavior’</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><em>Oh</em>, how big of a field day they would have at his expense only because you could not swallow your own pride?? You would never let that happen, never, even if that costed up your own face </p><p>“You know perfectly fine those were not my words, and even if they had been it was not upon you to reveal such a private conversation to strangers…I could easily file a <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.hg.org%2Flegal-articles%2Fwhat-is-a-defamation-of-character-33418&amp;t=ZGVjMmQ3YWRmZGYyZjA4ODU3MTMyY2NmZTUyMGEwNzcwMjI1ZDk5MCxRQnhUUVRhNg%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AgmEdYPWOo7LQsSkhsT2c6w&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fangrybirdcr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630057488042098688%2Fabsquatulate-2&amp;m=1&amp;ts=1601057295">defamation of character lawsuit</a> against you for it” You confidently said, effectively erasing the smirk from her face, would you go to such lengths? You truly did not know, but for him you would do it</p><p>“I do not fear your bluffing as much as you probably do Sebastian’s reaction right now, given how you cannot meet his eyes…” Your breath hitched, feeling her supercilious words like a straight punch to your guts. What you dreaded off, what you had been avoiding all these tortuous minutes…to look at him, it broke you.</p><p>“<em>Seb</em>… I–I…” No words came out from your mouth, your throat felt dry and your legs wobbled beneath your fancy gown. You could not bear his gaze, it was too painful for you. ‘What did he think of me now?’ Fleeting thoughts filtered through your haze, you didn’t have time for this “I’m sorry…” You said to him barely above a whisper as you carried yourself away as fast as your weakened legs allowed you, not caring at all about the prying eyes that unabashedly enjoyed the show that you out on for them, tears now freely flowed</p><p>“What the fuck just happened?” Seb muttered with a heavy sigh, eyes filled with confusion and astonishment, ‘why did she leave?’ He thought as he had watched your retreating figure. But that came second to the blazing fury that he felt against the daring woman standing in front of him. ‘What did she think she would accomplish with this?’, he could only guess her delusional thoughts</p><p>“Why did you do that?” He glared at her with palpable disdain as his ire threatened to be released from him, not knowing when did Chris and Mackie approached him, for they had been silent witnesses to the happening</p><p>“<em>Hey</em>, cool off man!” Mackie said, cautiously holding his friend back from unleashing his wrath on Alyssa, whose amusement was long gone by now noticing the unexpected reaction of Sebastian. She naively thought he would side with her, unbeknownst to her that would only help him to realize something he had buried deep within</p><p>“Are you seriously asking me to back off when she just insulted her? Didn’t you hear or at least see the scene unfold?” His deep frown etched on every crevice of his face </p><p>“We did buddy, but because of it we are here helping you to stop this from becoming a circus. You do not want your name, or hers, to be the front headline online” Chris reasoned with him, acting like a wall between him and Alyssa</p><p>“<em>Look</em>, I really don’t care what the hell do you want but do know that whatever game this was for you you will pay for it!” Seb fumed at her, he didn’t need to know her to know her intentions were clearly ill-intended and he would never put her words above your long time friendship. He tried to control his rage in his friends grasp. Chris sighed at his friends evident dilemma before giving his back to him in order to face her</p><p>“And <em>you</em>… Miss Carson” Her scorned at her, hating the fact of knowing who she was through fellow acquaintances but whom he had never expressed any interest in becoming acquainted to “If I’d be you I’d willingly take my leave before things turn for the worse for you. I’m not bluffing, as you told her, I will <em>not </em>hesitate to call up my lawyer right up this moment, so it’s your choice. Walk away and keep your words to yourself or be ready to face a citation on court” He said with a firm stance, his bulky appearance easily overpowering her smaller frame, she gulped hard at his words and icy glare. This was not how she expected things to happen and she was not about to find out how truthful his words were or not. She swallowed her pride and nodded her head</p><p>“Let it be <em>Seb</em>. It’s not worth it and she clearly isn’t going to babble around. So, why don’t you go after your girl and make sure that she’s ok instead of lost in the middle of an alley” Mackie said with a concerned laced voice, making Seb get out of his haze, giving Alyssa one last hateful look before running away from the place to search for you</p><h2>
  <b>⤜🌺⤛</b>
</h2><p>The ice cold night breeze pierced you to the marrow, you had run away without looking back, not able to withstand the judging-filled looks of the ones who dared to watch until the end. So you left, like Cinderella when the clock struck midnight, except that you weren’t wearing any glass slippers and had no carriage to drive you home. You were mindlessly walking down NY’s streets in the middle of the night, with high heels that were killing your feet and no coat on. You take out your phone to try and hail an Uber only to find it dead</p><p>“Are <em>fuckin</em>’ kidding me?! This can’t be real!” You screamed into the night as you could swear that you had charged it! </p><p>But, <em>nothing was compared with the terrible feeling that was eating you alive. </em>Seb’s expression was forever etched on your brain, you feared that you had lost your best friend and maybe even your dream job. You knew that you were stronger than this, but you were only human and as such at this time you felt defeated. As the adrenaline left your body, you could feel a whirlwind of emotions attacking your senses to the point of numbness. You kept on walking as tears streamed down your face, you wished for his warm embrace and soothing words to tell you that everything was going to be ok but now you doubted that would ever again happen.</p><p>All the while, he too struggled with the building up anxiety of having watched you abruptly leave the venue, one stranger, one false statement and his plans to confess his feelings to you had been vilely ruined. His heart thundered inside his rib cage, utter shock at the transfixed events, <em>you too loved him?? Was that true? Would life be so kind with him as to grant him his wish?</em> A thousand questions filled his thoughts as he looked for you on the streets. Nobody had truly seen where you went, and dread engulfed his being, ‘<em>what if something happened to you?’</em>, or what was even worse, <em>What if you had not only left the party but his life as well?</em> He dared not to go there. He exhaled in relief as he came to a halt, your shivering figure dimly lit by the street lamps.</p><p>
  <em>He had found you</em>
</p><p>“Why are you walking alone?” You froze in place, feeling his breath fanning roughly behind your ears, your hand flew to your hand to cover the gasp escaping your lips</p><p>“<em>Seb</em>!!” You shrieked turning around to face him</p><p>“The one and only, <em>sweetheart</em>…” He softly said reaching out to you, his warm hands contrasting with the iced goosebumps over your skin making his eyes go wide as saucers “<em><b>You are freezing! Jesus!!</b></em>” He exclaimed, rushedly taking off his suit jacket to drape it over your shoulders “Here” He rubbed your arms over the jacket in hopes for the friction to cause some heat. He then felt the air thicken up between you as he locked eyes with your red-rimmed ones, his heart broke at the sight of your tear stained cheeks. He sighed, cautiously taking a step back to speak </p><p> “Look doll, I know that this must be hard and awkward to you, but so it is to me” He continued with his hands secured on his pockets, lowering his eyes for a moment “But I want you to know that I didn’t believe her, I would never believe a stranger over you” He said a firm conviction and softened eyes</p><p>“<em>Seb</em>, I–” You stammered</p><p>“<em>Please</em>…I know what you’re about to say but there’s nothing to be sorry about…” He lovingly said with curved up lips “There’s one thing however, that I do want to know” At this your ears perked up, swallowing the lump forming on your throat “Was there any truth on Carson’s words?” You could feel yourself getting all worked up again, as goosebumps of the wrong kind surfaced on your skin, you bit your lip before answering him</p><p>“I <em>don</em>… I don’t have the words to explain it. But it was definitely <em>NOT </em>as she told you. I never knew that I’d be working with you until the morning I showed up at your place…” You sighed “– <em>But </em>I was glad to find out that it was you…” Your lips unconsciously curving up at the memory, downcasting your eyes unable to meet his “I–I can’t look at you… I fear that you’ll hate me for daring to fancy you but I’d lie if I said that it was a newfound feeling because it’s not..” You paused uncomfortably shifting in place, unaware of Seb’s loving gaze </p><p>“<em>Sweetheart</em>… I could <em>NEVER </em>hate you…” His voice laced with so much sincerity and adoration. He was hurting to see you hurting, even when his mind was in a haze his body knew what to do. His hands automatically found their way into your cheeks, tenderly tilting your chin up for your eyes to meet his. There was no need for words as his simple touch sent electric currents all over your skin, he must have felt that too, for his orbs turned a darker shade, sparkling with an undeniable powerful emotion, indeed beyond friendship</p><p>“Even if I told you that you have been deeply rooted in my heart? And that every time that you look at me it skips a beat, and every time that you talk to me I feel my pulse race??” You finally uttered what had been imprisoned inside your chest for so many years. No longer afraid of the outcome of this newfound courage you dared to spill it all</p><p><em>‘Whatever it happens, so be it…</em>’</p><p>“I don’t know how, I don’t know when but<em> it happened…</em> One day the teenage boy I used to play around with tugged at my heartstrings to never let go…I was afraid of what you’d think and I didn’t want to lose <em>you</em>–” You paused with a shaky breath “But <em>I guess that we all crazy </em>and this moment was bound to happen… <em>So</em>, the question then is, will he accept me? or will he turn me down?” You nervously asked, not breaking eye contact with him</p><p>What he did next would forever be ingrained into the depths of your soul. His lips crashed with yours into a passionate and synchronic  dance of long overdue love, you both closed your eyes to relish into the moment. </p><p>
  <em>Two hearts beating as one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A lovers’ reverie with the night as their witness</em>
</p><p>Your hands found their way around his waist as his cradled your face as the most fragile and precious possession he’s ever held as all time stopped like accomplices of your affection. </p><p>
  <em>Until air was no more…</em>
</p><p>He broke the kiss to rest his forehead on yours, as you seductively licked your abused lips</p><p>“Does this mean that I’m gonna need to find a new PA?” His husky voice tickling on your ear as a satisfying grin etched on his face </p><p>“<em>Huh</em>?!” You chuckled understanding his acknowledgement of your mutual feelings “Only if you decide to fire me for I do not intend on leaving your side, not anymore…” You smirked stealing a glance at his soft lips, the same ones that you had dreamt of many times</p><p>“I believe we have secretly loved each other for too long… so you’re stuck with me” His words making you giddy inside and as if reading your mind he once again locked your lips into a searing kiss</p><h2>⤜🌺⤛</h2><h2>
<b>A/N</b>: Thank You so much for reading! I loved writing this fic and although my insecurities keep on yelling at me that this wasn’t my best piece it does not take away the incredible amount of fun I had trying to picture these scenes. So, I hope that you were able to enjoy the reading as much as I did writing this little piece from the bottom of my heart. </h2><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><b>Note: </b>I know that some will not agree with the way reader handled herself into the confrontation she was put in with Alyssa, however I think that everyone reacts different when exposed to such circumstances in real life. It’s basically impossible to generalize that, so based on my own personal experiences I chose this approach where reader’s flight-or-fight reaction was to freeze before abruptly leaving the venue.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><h2>
  <b>THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!! 💖All feedback is more than welcome!</b>
</h2>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>